The present invention relates to a safety system for a dung scraping device, wherein the dung scraping device comprises a dung scraper and a driving mechanism adapted to drive the dung scraper along a floor surface for animals such that the dung scraper pushes dung on the floor surface to a cross channel located at an end portion of the floor surface.
Usually, a dung scraper moves back and forth along an elongated walking area for cows in a barn. A cross channel is arranged at at least one end of the elongated walking area. The dung scraper moves the dung on the floor surface in the walking area to the cross channel. The dung scraper may be provided with a safety system stopping the dung scraper if it comes in contact with a heavy object on the walking area such as, for example, a part of a cow. However, calves and especially small calves are essentially lighter than cows. If a dung scraper comes in contact with a part of a small calf, it is not certain that the dung scraper will be stopped. In this case, there is a risk that the dung scraper moves the calf together with the dung along the walking area to the cross channel. If the calf falls down into the cross channel, it will be moved away together with the dung by means of a dung transportation device which transports dung from one or several walking areas to a dung storing space. If a calf falls down into the cross channel, it may be seriously injured or die.